Not a Dream
by CarlisleBella4Ever02020
Summary: Bella thought she was all alone when Edward left in New Moon. But what if one of the Cullen members- the sexy leader to be exact- came back just for her? Was losing Edward that bad after all? No, no it's not. Lemon. Not a kiddie story.


**This is my first story on this account but not my first story ever. It does have detailed sex, so i warn you not to read it if that's not your thing or if your too young. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Twilight.**

When Edward left, I thought I had nothing to live for. That it was all over for me. But one member of the Cullen clan refused to give up on me. He returned shortly after they had all left, and he kissed me. Right at my doorstep, the second i opened it. That was when I knew Edward wasn't mine. No, he never was. It was him, Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the Cullen clan. He was mine now, six months later, and I had no intention of ever giving him up.

He stood in front of me, just outside the door. I had asked him to come over cause I needed him, now. I was ready. I wasn't a virgin, so I wasn't afraid. Of course, how can i be afraid when his face was centimeters from my own, and his usual golden eyes were near black with his obvious arousal.

Slamming the door behind him he didn't speak a word, he just placed his hands on either side of my head and brought my face to his. Our mouths crushed against each other, lips teasing and tasting, his tongue snaking out, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth to him and our tongues danced a passionate dance, swirling and exploring each other. felt him moving backwards, turning around and pressing me against the nearest wall. I gripped his shoulders for dear life as the passion between us consumed me, needing to feel more of him, closer to me. mouths broke away as we gasped for air.

Then, Carlisle spoke, for the first time since had arrived. "Bella, I need to ask you something before we do this, so I want you to be honest with me, okay?" I nodded. He was always the gentlemen when it came to affairs such as this. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I only answered with one word. "Yes." And that's all it took. With that his mouth came down on mine again, this time with more ardor and passion, as his hands explored my curves. I moaned into his mouth, my arousal growing stronger by the second, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer to me.

We slid down the wall, together, as his mouth made its way down my neck to my breasts, where he tenderly kissed the cleavage he found there. "Nice shirt," he commented as he grasped the bottom hem of it, peeling it off my body and deposited it on the floor beside us. I leaned into him, kissing along his neck and jawline, as he fumbled with the clasp on my bra, unsnapping it easily and freeing my breasts. I laid back on the floor as he kissed his way along my shoulder and down my chest between my breasts, where he licked around my areola, deliberately avoiding my hardened nipple.

Lacing my fingers in his raven hair, I guided his face to my breast and groaned as his hot mouth encircled my right nipple, while his other hand kneaded my left breast. He bit and sucked lightly, emanating a louder groan from me. Then he moved over, giving identical attention to its twin. My eyes fell shut as I enjoyed the sensations of his hot mouth on my sensitive skin.

I opened my eyes again at the loss of contact as he removed his mouth from my nipple, moving up so that he was towering over me, supporting his weight on one arm, and softly brushing my hair out of my eyes with the other. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his neck and brought his face closer, needing to feel his mouth pressed against mine. He kissed me hungrily, as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. I opened my mouth wider, meeting his tongue with my own and thrusting it fervently into his mouth.

I could feel his growing erection pressed hard against my thigh. My hands traveled down to the waistband of his jeans, where I fumbled with the buttons, attempting to free him from the denim prison. I panted as he broke the contact of our mouths to quickly remove his jeans and t-shirt. No underwear, I noticed. I wasn't surprised.

His erection stood proud, and I reached out, taking his length in my small hand. Just the right size and thickness. Another part of him that was perfect. He shifted his eyes upwards, where he caught me watching him intensely. He brushed my cheek with his knuckles.

"You are so damn beautiful," he said, taking a moment to study me before returning to his previous mission to remove my panties. I raised my hips up, allowing him to take them off of me with one swift motion. He tossed them carelessly to the side, focusing his attention back on me. Starting with my right ankle, he kissed his way up the inside of my calf and thigh, and then made his way back down my left leg, deliberately avoiding my dripping core.

I whimpered and spread my legs for him, needing to have his touch where I wanted it most. He looked up at me and smirked. That typical Carlisle smirk that always gave me butterflies. And this time was no exception. Using both hands he gingerly spread my dripping lips, exposing my sensitive pink flesh. "So wet," he commented, rubbing an index finger back and forth between my clit and my vagina.

"Good, so good," I panted, then gasped as he thrust his fingers deep inside my core. My hips bucked at the contact as his thumb roughly rubbed my clit and his fingers massaged my inner walls. Suddenly he removed his fingers, and I grunted at the loss of contact. He picked me up hastily, moving us to the nearest leather couch, where he laid me down softly, kneeling in front of my spread legs. His face disappeared between them, his tongue lapping up my juices and tasting my arousal.

The cool sensation of the leather against my bare skin in contrast with the heat of Carlisle's tongue was almost more than I could bear. I shivered as I enjoyed the feel of his deft tongue thrusting in and out of my core. My breathing became labored as I spread my legs wider, needing to feel him deeper inside of me. He moved his mouth up, latching onto my clit and inserting his fingers where his tongue left off. Pulling his fingers out and repeatedly slamming them back into me, sucking, nibbling, licking my clit.

I gasped. I was so close to the edge. Then he made his way up, kissing past the tangle of curls, upwards past my belly, where he lavished a bit more attention to my breasts before capturing my mouth with his again. The taste of my arousal made me even hotter and that combined with his erection pressing against my thigh was more than I could handle. I pushed him backwards forcefully so that his body was now splayed across the couch, as I straddled his hips.

He groaned as I towered over him, my small hand grabbing his hard cock and guiding it to the center of my desire. Taking in a shaky breath, I sank down slowly on him; our eyes locked on each other. My gasps mingled with his moans as he filled me completely, and I stilled, adjusting to his large size.I clenched my muscles tight around him as he gripped my hips, his knuckles white.

Slowly I began to ride him, meanwhile never taking my eyes off of him. His eyelids fluttered with each thrust, opening again to look at me. I licked my lips as I flung my head back, each time slamming down a little harder and faster. One of his hands dropped from my waist to my lips, where he slid his finger inside, massaging my clit as he thrust into me.I gyrated my hips around his cock harder, and he opened his leaden lids, our eyes meeting with such intensity that I couldn't break the eye contact.

So our eyes stayed locked on each other, and suddenly it felt as if everything was in slow motion. I felt myself slowly moving up and down with each thrust, my breasts bouncing sensually with each intimate and down. I admired the sight of him below me. His face and chest damp from perspiration. Cheeks flushed from exhilaration. Hair tousled. Lips slightly parted. Nostrils flaring. Breathing labored. He looked amazing.

"Mm, Carlisle"I murmured heatedly. "You feel so fucking amazing inside of me." He only groaned in response as his eyes fell shut once again. "Deeper,"I encouraged him as I ground onto his erection.

He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he moved farther inside of me. Our mouths met, hot and passionate, as our tongues dueled inside each others mouth. I broke the kiss as the pleasure again shot through my body, moaning with appreciation at the new position we had found. His mouth moved down the column of my throat, latching onto a sensitive bundle of nerves, biting down hard.

My moans of pleasure turned into incoherent screams as I suddenly felt myself slipping over the edge. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in, my screaming becoming louder and more intense. Faster and faster, his cock pounded into my wanting core and all at once my climax burst around him, my body convulsing as the white heat of the moment consumed me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and swore I saw bursts of light behind my eyelids as I rode out my orgasm, my inner walls clenching around him.

Screams of ecstasy rolled past my parted lips as my nails dug harder into his back, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. "Oh God, Bella, love, I'm coming…"Carlisle warned me with a moan. With a deep growl, his orgasm came as he screamed my name, his cock clenching momentarily before he exploded his hot seed in my core.

His face fell into the croon of my neck as his frenzied actions slowed, his member becoming flaccid inside of me. He leaned back and I collapsed on top of him, still one with him, as we panted. His hands lazily rubbed my sweat drenched back and ass, massaging in slow, inconsistent circles. I placed feather-like kisses along his neckline and down his chest, his soft hair matted to his chest from perspiration. I laid my head back down on his chest, which was quickly rising and falling with his short breaths, his quick heartbeat loud against my ear.

When he had regained his composure, Carlisle spoke. "So, was it as good as it was in your dreams?" he asked, meeting my gaze and giving me the Carlisle-esque wink. I chortled and choked with slight embarrassment, as I covered my face with my hands, trying to decide what to say. "And please darling, try to be interesting," he said, poking my sides playfully.

I grinned, and played along, falling into "character". "Well, Carlisle, you made that…_performance_ your own and well, it was phenomenal," I giggled, propping myself up on my elbows giving him one of my trademark claps. He laughed and pulled out from underneath me, standing up to retrieve his clothes that had been haphazardly slung across the room. I laid on the couch, admiring his naked form as he dressed.

_Now __that__ was no dream,_ I thought with a contented sigh.


End file.
